A Heart Not Broken
by bloodsoakedleather
Summary: While Agron was away, burning down the arena, Nasir was left wondering about the meaning of that kiss.


**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if I owned this show it would be called Agron & Nasir NOT Spartacus. This is purely for fun.

**A HEART NOT BROKEN**

Absence from Nasir's side after too brief reunion pained Agron greatly. Of course he was proud to have played part in burning of fucking arena and glad to be bringing Crixus home to Naevia after enforced separation. It shamed him still, and would for many more moons, that he had lied to the Gaul about his woman's death in hope that search would be abandoned. That he'd believed his motives honourable was of little consequence when compared to the misery his lie had caused.

Crixus had fallen at the mines, brothers swayed from rescue attempt by Agron. Accounts told of Naevia, believing him dead, being half detached from mind with grief and yet still she had thought to save Nasir's life. His beautiful Nasir, bold of heart, strong of mind, fierce of will and unflinching in battle. Run through by Roman fucking sword in fight that was not his, fight he should not have been part of but for Agron's arrogance.

His heart had revealed the truth of his mistake to him only too late. The moment his eyes had fallen on Nasir in that clearing, body torn and bloodied, complexion ashen and breathing so shallow as to be almost non existent, he had know that he was being punished. The one thing he valued over all else, over even his own life, was to be ripped away from him and now he truly understood Crixus' devotion to his search, his need to have Naevia back in his arms. Agron did not want to live without his beloved Nasir and he swore, if Nasir had died he would have taken up arm and run his own self through with same fucking blade.

But Nasir had not died, thanks to Naevia. Thanks to her his heart still beat, giving opportunity to finally hold his young man in his arms and reveal the truth of his feelings for him. For that he owed her great debt… and Crixus, heartfelt apology. He did not dare hope for forgiveness though he would continue to strive for such, he only hoped that Crixus safe return from arena would go some way as to making amends.

For now though, Agron's only desire was to once again gaze upon his young Syrian and bathe in his beauty.

"Where is he? Where is Nasir?" He demanded, running towards the temple, eyes searching for but not finding Nasir's slender frame and long dark hair.

"Nasir!" He called out loud, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach when no reply was forthcoming. Gods be merciful, please don't have forced upon him complication from injury, please don't take him from me now. He grabbed the arm of a nearby woman, her face familiar though her name escaped him. "Nasir, tell me his well." He pleaded.

The woman smiled.

"He is very well, do not fear, he just rests below ground is all."

Letting out relieved sigh he placed grateful kiss upon the woman's hand and continued towards the temple.

He found Nasir woken from slumber by commotion of return and still groggy. From atop steps he took moments to catch breath and take in the sight before him until longing, no more willing to be contained, carried him to the Syrian's side.

"Agron?" Nasir whispered, taken a little by surprise and unable to speak anything other than the name of the man who haunted his dreams.

"Nasir. You truly are a sight for sore eyes. I swear you grow more alluring with each rising and setting of the sun."He leant forward, cupping the younger mans cheek in his hand and pressing his lip firmly to his. That Nasir accepted the kiss but did not return it was not lost on Agron. He pulled back, noting that Nasir could not or would not meet his gaze. His brow furrowed deeply.

"Nasir, what troubles mind? You do not seem pleased to see me."

Lashes fluttered against cheek as at last his eyes lifted and Agron saw them, moist with tears willed desperately not to be shed.

"Truly my heart soars at the very sight of you." He offered a smile, but one that was filled with sadness. "Alas my head does not share sentiment."

"I do not understand."

"Before you left for the arena, you kissed me, with such tenderness as to make me melt. That kiss was everything and more to me. I betrayed you before your brothers yet still you kissed me as if…"

Agron silenced him with a finger held gently against his lips. Now he understood. Nasir's body was healing nicely, his wounded heart not so. It made his own heart ache to see his love in such pain.

"You presumed I would hate you." He whispered. "Expected that I would lay hands on you out of anger rather than love."

Nasir nodded.

"Or worse, that you are toying with me, showing false affection so as to cause a different kind of pain. I could not bear that Agron, I would rather die slowly, impaled on Roman fucking sword. So if you plan to seek vengeance then I understand and I shall not deny you that right but I would beg one small mercy, break only my bones, please do not be so cruel as to break my heart."

Tears now stained Nasir's face and continued to fall despite Agron's attempts to kiss them away.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, I have no plans to hurt you. I could never hurt you, you mean too much to me." He pulled the trembling young man into his arms, holding him tight but not so tight as to aggravate wound, stroking soothing circles against his skin until tremors began to still. "I confess, I was angry with you at first, but anger soon gave way to regret. I was wrong to ask you to keep my lie and you were right to expose me, I see that now, even though at the time I did not.

But I saw the error of my ways, I came back to tell you that, and to make apology but it was too late. Battle was over, men were lost and you…" His breath hitched, he swallowed a sob. "I thought you were lost to me forever, I thought the Gods were taking you from me as punishment. It could not have hurt more if the very heart had been gouged from my chest with blunted, rusty dagger." He coaxed Nasir's head up, pleased that this time gaze was not averted. "I am sorry Nasir, for everything. It was never my intention to cause you pain of any kind but I see now that I did in spite of myself. Forgive me." He threaded his fingers through Nasir's, caressing the smooth supple skin with calloused fingertips and placed twinned hands upon his chest. "I would have you trust that this heart of mine beats just for you Nasir."

Nasir smiled, feeling the steady thrum of beating heart beneath his palm, any lingering traces of sadness and doubt fading before Agron's eyes.

"I would give you that trust, if you would trust the same of me." Now Nasir tangled the fingers of his other hand with Agron's and bought them to his own chest as if in mirror. Both heartbeats kept the same rhythm.

"I would." He answered, capturing the other mans lips in a kiss, this time absent of doubt or fear and full instead, of passion and promise. As passion mounted, kisses grew deeper and more frenzied, pulses raced quicker and quicker, and Agron couldn't help but notice that no matter how the rhythm changed they remained perfectly in time with each other and he mumbled against the other mans lips. "Most assuredly, I would."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated<strong>


End file.
